Can't Call Bluffs With Dead Mens Hands
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: When Julia marries a member of the Russian mob, it seems to make sense to everyone that her daughter, Katia, will too. However when the woman runs away from her husband , going back to her Aunt Hudson doesn't seem like the best idea. But with no money and her ex-husband around every corner Katia doesn't have a choice. Little does she know it's what saves her. SherlockxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Katia slammed her fists on the door, noticing the buzzer out of the corner of her eye but deciding it was too late to be polite as she slammed her fist on the door again before resting her head on the door. Her breaths coming out laboured as she waited.

Katia didn't know if all she did have to wait was for five seconds or if she got distracted when she was trying to claw air into her lungs. But what she did know was that the door opened without warning and she flew into someones chest.

"What do you want?" The stranger asked coldly, his clear blue eyes looking down at her but she noticed his expression soften when she pulled herself backwards. Fear coursing through her veins as she tugged nervously on her jumper.

"Does Katherine Hudson live here?" Katia asked, keeping her eyes glued on the strangers black shoes before whipping her head side to side – just to check.

"Yes. Why?" The man replied shortly and before Katia could answer another man was walking down the stairs, a slightly limp in his step before he stopped behind the stranger. His eyes kinder than the taller mans and it made her feel a bit better. Not enough to stop the adrenaline pumping around her body though.

"Sherlock what are you doing? Let her in, your Mrs Hudsons nice aren't you. She's shown us a picture. Katie right?" he asked as the man – who Katia new now was Sherlock – brushed past the other man and returned up the stairs.

"Katia," she replied softly, ignoring his outstretched hand as she stepped inside.

"Ah yes, sorry," he smiled at her, retuning his hand. "My names John and that was Sherlock. Mrs Hudson has just popped out but she'll be back soon. Would you want some tea? It is freezing outside." He asked and after a small nod from Katias part she followed him up the stairs.

"Please take a seat," John smiled at her before moving into the kitchen. Katia froze for a moment before climbing into an arm chair, pulling her knees up to her chest as an attempt to warm herself up.

"How would you like your tea?" she could hear John call from the kitchen and she hated that she'd have to raise her voice to reply.

"Just milky please," she called back, attempting to smile at Sherlock who promptly left the room when she did so.

Katia bit into the corner of her cheeks hoping she hadn't already offended him, not wanting to put herself in anyones bad books already. Not at the moment anyway. Especially because she didn't know how her Aunt would take her turning up on her doorstep. She hadn't seen her for about eight years, and Aunt Kat and her Mother hadn't exactly left on good terms.

"Don't worry about him," John said kindly as he walked back into the door, handing her the mug of tea and smiling when he heard her timid thanks. "I'll assume that's why you were frowning at the doorway."

"I think I offended him," she said quietly. Her voice not much higher than a whisper. It'd been so long since she was in relatively safe company that she didn't know what to say or how to act so she just settled on sipping her tea and was thankful that John didn't try to press any conversation.

"It's just the way he is, honestly it's okay," John comforted her. He opened his mouth to say something else when Sherlock strode back into the room with a blanket in his hand. Passing it to Katia almost silently bar her small thanks.

"You were shivering," he said before he sat down. An expressionless look plastered all over his face before he lent forwards so he was closer to her.

"Who were you running from?" he asked.

"I wasn't," she stuttered, her voice still soft. Fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't lie," Sherlock spoke up, silencing her half-hearted protests and ignoring the look he was receiving from John.

"How would you know I'm lying," she spoke up, louder than anything she'd said since she entered the flat and a defiant glint entered her eye, however as soon as the words escaped her lips she pulled herself back. Fear returning as she sunk back into the seat.

"You were out of breath when I opened the door, couldn't possibly be that you were jogging through London because of the urgent banging implying you were running from someone. Judging by the tan line on your finger I would say from an ex-husband. Although that ring has been off for quite a while, I'd say four months. London is far away from where you were living because of your Irish accent with a slightly Russian accent underneath although it isn't very prominent so you haven't always lived there although you are a descendant. On your Father's side it seems. We know that you'd be running from your husband because of your hesitance around me and John. You've been taught to be silent around men which is a habit you're finding it hard to break and when you spoke louder just then you flinched in fear. Your clothes are cheap and baggy which implies you'd rather just blend in and that you got dressed in a hurry. Judging from the lack of bags I'd say he's been stalking you and is threatening you so you'd come back. You have bruises on your hands so I'd say he'd found you recently and you haven't stopped running. That," he concluded, leaning back in his seat. "Is how I know you're lying."

Silence ensued for a few moments once Sherlock finished, and Katia was still working through everything he'd said. Methodically still sipping at her tea to stop the panic boiling inside of her. If he knew that maybe he knew who her ex-husband was, and then maybe he'd send her back, she'd heard he'd put a pretty prize on her return.

"I'm so sorry," John said to Katia as he watched her expression fall before turning to face Sherlock. "How dare you – " John began but Katia's quiet voice cut him off.

"You're right. I had nowhere else to go. I haven't spoken to Aunt Kat in years since my Mother ahd her fell out but I'm out of options. The police don't help and there's a price on my return. Willing or not," she said shortly. "By all means I'll leave if I want you too."

"No," Sherlock quipped as soon as she finished talking. "Stay," he more or less demanded before he left the room.

**This is my first Sherlock fic because I've always viewed it as difficult to write but fuck it I'll give it a go & I hope I did well (obviously reviews and/or your constrictive criticism is welcome.) **

**So yes, I hope you enjoyed my wonderful readers you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Sherlock fic because I've always viewed it as difficult to write but fuck it I'll give it a go & I hope I did well (obviously reviews and/or your constrictive criticism is welcome.) **

**I'm sorry about this chapter it's not the best, but I think it has to be done. I view this as a bridge really but let me know what you think I hope it's okay**

**So yes, I hope you enjoyed my wonderful readers you! **

Sherlock didn't know what made her special, he could read her like an open book. An image of her terrified expression still in his mind and he found himself making her a room in his mind place. Just like he had for John.

Except it as all _wrong_. He'd only known her for moments but he had already noticed her mannerisms, and mesmerized her face. The way her dark brown hair flowed over her shoulder, obviously her natural colour. Her porcelain skin making the bruises over her body more pronounced. The way she bit her lip when she was thinking, or the way her eyes were always aware. Her body tense as if she was a cadged animal.

He paced around his room slightly as he thought, boredom leaving him as he pondered this girl. There was something he was missing and he could feel it on the edge of his tongue almost tangible but every time he almost caught it, it ran away.

"Damnit," he growled as he continued to pace. His ears prickling as he heard John speak. Barely able to catch his words so he knew he'd have no hope in hearing Katias. He allowed himself to venture back into his mind, lost in his thoughts until he heard Mrs. Hudsons voice.

"Katia dear, what are you doing here?" he could hear Mrs. Husdon cry, and he opened his own door. Eger to see the exchange between the two of them.

"I, uhm," she muttered, looking as if she wanted to shrink into the chair. Sherlock easily assumed that she couldn't see the joy screaming from every part of Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh dear," the older woman fussed as she stepped into the room. "Are you okay sweetheart? I hope the boys didn't give you too much bother?"

"No," she replied, and Sherlock was pleased to see a warm smile gracing Katia's face. "They were nice."

"Well that's good isn't it. Good," she repeated, sitting down opposite Katia, where Sherlock sat moments ago. And for a second Sherlock wished he'd never left his seat. He wanted to carry on seeing the warm smile.

"I was wondering Aunt Kat, is it okay if I stay?" the small woman muttered almost unintelligibly. Followed by a hurried stream of words of 'it's okay I've changed my mind, you don't have to say yes,' until Mrs. Hudson leapt over the table and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sweetie, of course you can," she straightened herself upright in her seat. Sherlock could practically see Mrs. Hudson swell with love as she looked at her. "I want you to know, all those years ago deary, I was never mad at you. It was your Mother marrying you off at sixteen and then when you kept going to Russia, your Mother cut me off." Silence followed for a few more moments, before Mrs. Hudson tapped Katia on the hand and pulled herself to her feet. "Well I'll get you a sofa bed tomorrow dearie and you stay for as long as you need."

"Nonsense," Sherlock spoke up for the first time, trying to smile comfortingly although he assumed it didn't look that way. "I slept last night, I won't need to sleep for a few days she can stay in my bed."

"Well thank you sweetheart," Mrs. Hudson smiled sweetly at him, clearly not noticing Katia tense. Although he did also note that she didn't say anything, instead she just began gnawing nervously on her lips. Tugging on the hem of her scruffy jumper as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

With one last smile Mrs. Hudson left the room, and left Katia with the boys with the promise to make some warm food, and a gentle reminder that she wasn't their housekeeper.

"Sherlock, thank you but I can't take your bed," Katia muttered as soon as she heard Mrs. Hudsons door shut downstairs.

"Nonsense," he began but she spoke over him. Her voice still barely louder than a murmur but somehow she commanded all of the attention in the room.

"I'm not," she shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I can't I'm sorry."

"Oh no," John interjected, standing up as he placed a soft hand on her shoulder, all too aware of her flinch as he made contact with his skin. "Not like that. Neither of us. Now," he said, trying to brighten the tone. "How about some clean clothes and a shower before dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay between updates, but I've had seven exams to revise for and if I even wrote a chapter, it'd be a downwards spiral into not revising and writing aha, so yeah here it is! It's not the best as I'm still freaking out about my exam, but I only have one left so I thought that I deserved a break! **

**So yeah I hope you enjoy and please review or whatever, I'm eternally thankful & also to those who have already followed and reviewed!**

**I'm also looking for a beta reader so please let me know if any of you are interested.**

It'd been two weeks since Katia had turned up at 221B Baker Street and John had noticed her become more comfortable around them by the day, although she'd yet to leave the house.

All the more reason John was surprised to see her sitting on the doorstep with her head in her hands.

"Hey, is everything all right?" he asked her, putting a hand up to block the sun which was threatening to blind him. _Damn this winter sun_ he thought as he shivered. Only just noticing her wet eyes as he looked up at him.

"Sherlock got uh, angry. He said he was bored and I just," she hesitated before continuing. "Aunt Kat wasn't in so I just stepped outside.

John sighed, glancing up at the window to his flat, only being able to wonder what Sherlock had done in sheer boredom to make Katia quiver like a leaf in the breeze.

"Well how about we go for a cup of tea," he gestured towards the café. "We can warm up and have a chat and then I'll make Sherlock apologise."

He watched as Katia visibly blanched, "I don't want him to apologise, he wasn't to know." She muttered as she stood up. John noticed that she was wearing one of Sherlock's purple shirts over her skinny jeans and idly wondered about how that conversation happened before he answered,

"He should have," he said darkly, thinking about their conversations on how frail the girl in front of his was. He smiled as they walked into the café and silence shrouded the pair comfortably until the tea arrived.

"Before I came here, it'd been years since I'd had a cup of tea," she grinned as she hugged the warm cup close to her.

"I thought they had tea in Russia?" John asked, curiosity burning away at him but that was all he asked. In all of their conversations she'd very rarely divulged anything about her past to either of them.

"I wasn't allowed to drink it. Only water and occasionally a glass of wine on occasions. Water is good for the skin," she nodded to herself as her voice subconsciously took on a more pronounced Russian accent. John wondered how many times she'd had those words said to her. "And a woman needs to look her best."

Katia tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she looked back up at John. "He's still after me you know. Sent a rose to the house this morning."

"What? Did you tell Sherlock?" he asked, careful to leave the anger out of his voice – although it was for Katia's ex-husband, not her. He knew that Katia would just see it directed at herself and leave John wondering at the abuse she suffered.

"Yeah I did," she nodded. Thinking back to that previous morning.

"_Sherlock. Sherlock," Katia said, the loudest she was sure he'd ever heard her speak but the thorns which were digging into her hand kept her from worrying. She needed his help. _

"_Yes?" he responded, his eyes not lifting from his microscope but she could tell his curiosity was peeked as his hands stopped moving over the slide. _

"_This," she thrust the rose out to him. This was at the door. It's him," the tears forming at the back of her throat stopped her from saying anything else. But they refused to fall – a lifetime of being told that crying would only resort in more beatings were hard to break. _

_Within moments Sherlock had flown off his stool and was standing in front of her, softly – more softly than she imagined he was capable of – he removed the throned rose from her hand and guided her to the couch. He sat down beside her and look down at her. His tall frame towering over her as they sat. _

"_I want you to be aware that this man – whoever he is cannot hurt you while you are here. Me and John have ties with the police – as useless as they are – they can help you. We will see them later and I will help them to find him. _

"_But the police said they won't help," she muttered. "They have no proof it's him – I don't I just know it. And I can't tell them who it is. Too many will be hurt."_

"Katia, who is he. No matter who he is we can stop him," Sherlock tried to say comfortingly but he was unsure if it came out that way. Considering that he didn't see her tense he'll assume that it did. She always flinched when an angry tone was used. 

"_He'll hurt you if I tell. He'll hurt my mum," she muttered. Her eyes still watering._

_Sherlock wanted to curse and scream at her, from what Mrs. Hudson told him, her mother was the one who shipped her off anyway and knew what kind of life she'd be having. But he bit his tongue as he just nodded, thankful that she'd even told him about the rose instead of hiding it and hoping it'd go away. _

"_Well when you are ready. You can go and get changed if you want. Can wear one of my shirts from the dresser. I know you're uncomfortable in the tops which Mrs. Hudson picked out for you," he said. Although neglecting to mention how delectable she looked in the dark blue low cut top she had on the other day, Quickly dismissing the thoughts from his head as he quickly stood up and retreated back to the kitchen. Waiting for the rage to seep through as soon as Katia was in the bedroom. Although as he continued to throw books and shoot at the wall, he neglected to hear her rush out of the door. _

"We'd better get back," John said, jerking Katia from her revere as she finished her tea.

"Sorry," she nodded, standing up to leave with him. "I'm awful company."

"Nonsense," John smiled as resisted to tap her on the back as he grinned. "Better company than Sherlock."

Katia smiled slightly as she walked behind him, rushing into the open door of the flat as soon as John unlocked it. The hairs on the back of her neck prickling as if she was being watched.

"Sherlock," John called up the stairs as they walked. Entering the front room to seeing him lying face down on the couch.

"What John?" He asked irritably.

"You owe an apology to Katia." John said shortly, his words making Sherlock jump into a seating position.

"Why on earth do I owe that?" he asked arrogantly.

"Because, you scared her with your boredom antics. It's not fair on the poor girl." John defended her and Katia felt a warm blush cover her cheeks, she didn't want Sherlock to think she was terrified of him. She usually enjoyed being in his company.

She watched as Sherlock's eyes fell onto her, unaware of the pleasant feelings which were welling inside his chest – and other places of course – at the sight of her in his shirt, the blush which was on her cheeks not helping at all as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Katia," he said after a pause. Ignoring Johns shocked expression that he'd actually just apologised. "It wasn't my intention to scare you."

"I'm sorry too Sherlock," she said, and before either him or John could ask why she was sorry she went into the kitchen with the promise of tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how long I've been away, I had so many exams and then just seemed to hit a wall with everything… But now I am back! **

**So yeah, sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this somewhat of a filler chapter but still **

**Please review and enjoy my lovelies! **

If there was one thing Katia hated it was mornings. Back in Russia mornings began early and she couldn't even think about staying under the warm covers or else there was hell to pay. Of course during the last year of her life in Russia, Katia began to think fondly of hell, because at least there it was hot.

As she lay in bed she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting back to those days, although they no longer made her shudder with fear as they once did. Now instead she found herself revelling in the fact that they were long behind her. She could almost physically feel her brain begin to repair itself from the emotional damage it had endured now she didn't have to stop looking over her shoulder ever two seconds. Thinking of this, Katia lugged herself out of Sherlocks bed with a large grin on her face. She wrapped the warm deep purple covers around her, trying to stop the cold winter air from seeping into her warm haven. As she slowly padded into the bathroom to attempt to work the knots out of her hair before she began to make breakfast, she couldn't help but to think how nice it was of Sherlock to let her have his bed. This was, of course, for all the times that he was working a case, because much to Katias worry he didn't sleep when he was working on a case, yet when he wasn't, she usually forced him to have his bed back, while she slept on either his or her aunts couch.

"Katia dear," Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door, swinging it open simultaneously which only made Katia's grin widen. She remembered, back when she was a young teenager, before she was even aware about Russian mobsters, how she used to hate it when her family did that. Each and every one of them did it, and deep down it made Katia smile to realise that not only the bad things were constant.

"Yes auntie," Katia said, still trying to work the brush though the tangles but turning to smile at Mrs. Hudson anyway.

"You need a day off. You've been cooking and cleaning for the boys and me too much. Your my niece not the housekeeper. So I'm going to cook breakfast, what would you like?"

Katia almost laughed at the contradiction but none the less grinned fondly at her auntie. "How about I just help you cook instead. I missed spending time with you in the kitchen while I was away."

"Of course dear, you're in a good mood this morning," Mrs. Hudson observed with a grin, before telling Katia to come to her kitchen when she was ready and shutting the door.

Later that day and it seemed like Katia's good mood was infectious. John had a smile on his face, although Katia assumed that the smile was mainly caused by the fact that John had a date that night.

"You seem to be happier," Sherlock said as he sauntered into the room. He himself was happier as he'd just come back from the station after solving a particularly nasty case.

Katia silently sauntered into the room, placing a large plate of eggs and toast in front of him, and throwing Sherlock a pointed glare which told him not too. As Katia walked back into the kitchen she allowed herself a slight pat on the back seeing as he didn't argue. Instead he seemed content to sit and eat the plate of food in front of him

Perhaps she was getting better.

"Have you got any plans tonight?" Sherlock asked Katia as soon as she stepped into the front room. She began to tug down on the baggy jumper as soon as the question was asked, although she tried to stop herself. She hated being so open to Sherlock.

"Of course not," Katia tried to brush of the question as she leaned on the wooden doorframe.

"Good then we'll go out," Sherlock said, standing up smiling down at John and then Katia. "You don't mind us coming with you John?"

Katia could see what Sherlock was doing, and she couldn't keep her own smile of her face, as she watched John have an internal battle. John was constantly encouraging Katia to venture outside the house for a while, and this would be the first time she'd agreed. But his _date_.

After a few moments of silence, John spoke up. "No of course not. You can both join us. If that's alright with you?" John asked, looking at Katia.

"Sure, I'll just need to uh… I'd better shower and get ready you know," she tried to say as calm as she could before she slipped into Sherlocks room. Trying to escape Sherlocks analytical stare and Johns pity filled smile.

"I can do this," she muttered to herself, although she couldn't quiet stop herself from shaking as she remained perched on the edge of the bed.

A sharp knock at the door pulled Katia back to her senses, making her leap into action. Pulling out clothes from the various bags that they were scattered in before telling them to enter.

"You're nervous," Sherlock said as he stepped inside.

"I'm not," Katia shook her head, putting a small pile of clothes onto his bed. "I just don't know what to wear."

"I hope you are aware," Sherlock carried on as if he hadn't heard her deny his statement. "That me and John shall keep you safe tonight. It will be good for you," he said before leaving the room and closing the door.

As Katia stepped into the shower she couldn't deny that going into the outside world would be good for her, but the amount of dread that seemed to make her heart heavy and her head pound , it wouldn't allow her nerves to settle.


End file.
